This invention relates generally to optical autofocusing arrangements. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an autofocusing arrangement for an optical instrument having a single light source which beams both viewing rays and positioning rays along a single optical path on which the positioning rays are eccentrically indexed for determining the focus condition of the instrument. This invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful in microscopes.